Reading To You
by MandAC
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara teve que ir para uma biblioteca, por culpa de um trabalho escolar. Lá conheceu a jovem e cega Hyuuga Hinata, que possuia apenas um desejo, descobrir o que havia dentro dos livros. - Desafio GaaHina by FranHyuuga-san.


_**Naruto não é meu, comemore, pois se um dia ele for tenha certeza que será o começo do Apocalipse.**_

Certo, acho que ficou meio estranho e o final poderia ser melhor, mas se eu demoresse mais não iria postar antes do dia final, ou pior, nunca postaria.

Bem, sem mais delongas, a minha primeira GaaHina!

* * *

><p>Reading to you<p>

"Vocês terão uma semana para ler o livro que foi citado hoje na aula, quero um resumo para semana que vem e aqueles que não o fizerem ficarão com a nota baixa neste semestre", disse o professor de Japonês ajeitando os óculos. O sinal tocou anunciando o termino das aulas, por que os dias de segunda-feira sempre eram os mais chatos, demorados e entediantes? Era o que Gaara se perguntava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da escola.

Andava lentamente pelas ruas de Tóquio, uma cidade agitada demais na opinião do ruivo - que possua certa preferencia por lugares calmos. Mãos no bolço, olhar frio e rosto sem um resquício sequer de sentimentos, Sabaku no Gaara sempre fora conhecido por sua indiferença e frieza. Era um jovem de dezesseis anos que apenas preferia a própria companhia, mas ninguém entendia isso, obrigando o garoto a afasta-las de si.

"Okaeri, otouto!", cumprimentou Kankuro ao que o ruivo passou pela sala.

"Tadaima", respondeu em um sussurro sombrio, subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto, lá se despiu do uniforme escolar. Tomou uma ducha rápida e, depois de devidamente vestido, foi para a cozinha onde a irmã preparava-lhe o almoço.

"Nee, Gaara, venho pensando em algo ultimamente...", começou Temari enquanto mexia algo na panela com os hashis. O mais novo nada disse, sabia que não importava à mínima se ele se ligava ou não para o que ela pensava, a loira falaria de um jeito ou de outro. "Você já ficou com alguém?"

Depois dessa inocente – ou não – pergunta a cena que ocorreu foi digna de um filme americano. O Sabaku, que havia ido até a geladeira pegar um suco e se servido de uma boa dose do mesmo, assim que pôs o liquido em sua boca cuspiu todo ele ao ouvir tal indagação.

Ficou quieto por alguns instantes, recuperando-se do choque que sofreu, mas depois voltou a adotar aquela pose de indiferença que tanto o caracterizava.

"Isso realmente não é de sua conta, Temari", a mais velha bufou quando o ruivo bateu a porta ao sair.

"Kuso! Nem me disse aonde iria", resmungou a Sabaku voltando à atenção para a panela, que naquele momento tinha todo o conteúdo tostado.

O ruivo parou e observou a biblioteca que se destacava dentre todas aquelas construções modernas, com a simplicidade que havia em sua arquitetura antiga, assemelhando-se com antigos templos.

Adentrou ao local e foi até onde se encontrava uma senhora de pele enrugada cor de pêssego, ralos cabelos brancos, corpo um pouco curvado e feições simpáticas com uns óculos de lente e armadura grossas pendendo na ponta do fino nariz. A típica vovozinha que mima seu netinho com comidas e doces caseiros.

"Boa tarde, meu jovem! Procura algo em especial?", perguntou a senhorinha sorrindo. O garoto somente perguntou onde ficava a seção de mistérios. "No fim desse corredor, virado a esquerda.", respondeu indicando o lugar.

Seguindo as palavras da mulher, Gaara foi parar na seção que queria. Olhou os primeiros livros e logo achou o que o professor pediu. Sentou em uma das mesas que havia ali e ao abrir o livro, um pedaço de papel amaçado e amarelado caiu do meio deste. O ruivo abaixou-se para pegar o tal papel e ao olhar para o lado viu os pés de alguém, ou melhor, de uma garota – já que esta calçava uma sapatilha preta.

Levantou o olhar até avistar uma garota de longos cabelos negros azulados, vestia um vestido leve e azul com um laço preto abaixo do busto. Ao que aparentava, a garota tinha o olhar fixo em alguns livros, a menina os tocou um por um e sorriu docemente. Gaara ficou uns instantes a fitando, mas logo voltou o olhar para o livro a sua frente.

O barulho de algo pesado se fez presente em todo recinto, o ruivo olhou para o lado e viu que a tal menina derrubara um grande e grosso livro. Ignorou. Ora, não era de seu feito ajudar os outros – mesmo sendo uma garota tão bonita quanto ela -, não seria agora que começaria.

Voltando a leitura, deixou que a jovem desse seu jeito para por o tal livro no lugar, só não esperava que a mesma fosse derrubar mais uns quatro em sua tentativa. Suspirou e voltou a ignorar, logo a tal senhora veio até eles e ajudou a menina a se levantar.

"Tenha mais cuidado, Hina-chan. Já disse que se quiser algum livro, peça para que eu o pegue", se isso era para ser uma repreensão não pareceu, já que a doçura na voz da idosa dissipou qualquer indicio de o ser.

"Gomen, Hikari-san, não quis incomodar a senhora", sorriu a jovem. Um sorriso doce e puro que poderia ser comparado com a de um anjo e foi quando teve esse estranho pensamento que Gaara notou que já não prestava mais atenção em seu livro e que ajudava a por os livros caídos em seus devidos lugares. Kami-sama, quando bulhufas havia se levantado? Não soube responder.

"Obrigado, meu jovem", o garoto somente acenou com a cabeça e voltou a seu lugar, logo Hikari voltou a seu posto. Voltou a se concentrar na leitura, até que o arrastar de uma cadeira o fez olhar para frente sem realmente olhar. A tal Hina-chan havia sentado e parecia o fitar, só parecia.

"Obrigada por me ajudar com os livros.", não soube como nem o porquê, mas algo naquela voz fez com que o corpo do insensível Sabaku estremece. Ela se afastou e ele somente a fitou.

Ele já havia feito o trabalho – bom o suficiente para tirar um dez, obrigado -, então por quê? Por que ele continuava a ir a aquela maldita biblioteca mesmo que seu interesse pela leitura fosse zero multiplicado por mil?

"Bom dia, Gaa-kun.", cumprimentou Hikari-san (e não, ele não dava mínima para como ela o chamava) com seu sorriso típico. "Ela está na seção de sempre", dessa vez o sorriso gentil deu lugar a um sorriso que parecia compreender o motivo dele está lá todos os dias, mesmo que ele ainda o negue.

O ruivo se fez de desentendido e a ignorou, andou até a seção de mistérios e pegou um livro qualquer para logo sentar-se a mesa de sempre. Há um mês e meio ele vinha fazendo isso chegava da escola, trocava de roupa e ia até a maldita biblioteca, pegava um livro aleatoriamente e fingia ler enquanto observava a garota olhar e tocar os livros de algumas estantes.

Gaara começava a achar que era um possível perseguidor. Nunca em seus simples e antissociais dezesseis anos de vida ele se imaginara fazendo uma cena dessas, mas não podia evitar. Existia algo, e ele ainda não sabia o que, que o fazia ir até lá todos os dias depois das aulas.

Curiosidade. Deveria ser isso – tinha que ser isso-, pois se tinha algo que ele estava sentido no momento era curiosidade. Ele queria saber o porquê dela nunca pegar um livro para ler.

Mas, merda, ele sabia que bastava ir perguntar para a tal Hina-chan o motivo ou até mesmo perguntar para Hikari-san! Então por que ele não acabava de uma vez por todas com isso? Assim ele voltaria a sua antiga rotina de chegar a casa e ir dormir até o dia seguinte e então esqueceria de uma vez por todas a existência daquela garota.

Se ele fizesse isso nunca mais precisaria voltar para a maldita biblioteca, certo? Nunca... Mais?

"Onde você pensa que vai?", gritou Temari ao ver que seu irmão mais novo estava preste a sair sem lhe dar as devidas explicações – não que ele algum dia o havia feito.

"Sair", respondeu seco e com um olhar indiferente.

"Isso eu já pude notar!", votou a gritar.

"Então se já sabe por que pergunta?", murmurou olhando para a parede a seu lado e fazendo pouco caso do escândalo que sua irmã fazia.

"Ora, Temari, deixe o Gaara viver", protestou Kankurou, que para varia estava sentado no sofá. "Ele já tem dezesseis anos e estava na hora de ele arranjar uma namorada!"

"Namorada, em?", o tom de voz da loira o havia assustado de tão maliciosa que era, mas nem em sonhos ele iria admitir. Lembrete mental: matar Kankurou do jeito mais doloroso e longo possível. "Como ela é? Quantos anos? Qual o nome? É bonita? Estuda na sua escola?"

Temari começou a disparar perguntas feito uma metralhadora e a única saída que o mais novo achou para fugir do tiroteio era correr o mais rápido que podia, e foi isso que ele fez. Correu tanto que ao chegar a maldita biblioteca, estava ofegante e suado.

Finalmente havia se decidido, ia acabar com suas duvidas de uma vez por todas, só assim ele não precisaria voltar para aquele lugar que cheirava a traças e mofo e teria sua vida antiga de volta. Tudo pelo bem de sua sanidade!

"Chegou mais cedo hoje, Gaa-kun, aconteceu algo?", perguntou preocupada.

"Nada", respondeu com frieza. Já se dirigia a mesa de sempre, mas então se lembrou do que havia decidido. "Ah, Hikari-san, por que aquela garota nunca pega um livro para ler?", indagou sem abandonar o tom indiferença que lhe era tão característico.

"Pensei que já sabia", comentou surpresa e logo emendou: "Bem, ela não pode ler".

"Ela não sabe ler por um acaso?", perguntou deixando seus pensamentos se manifestarem.

"Ela é cega", a senhora baixou o olhar e Gaara xingou-se mentalmente. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que ela era cega. "Desde que nasceu", prosseguiu com um tom mais triste.

Gaara nada disse, apenas foi até a seção de sempre, sentou – dessa vez sem um livro – e ficou a olhar para mesa. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que só notou que a garota havia chegado quando a mesma derrubou outro livro. O ruivo a olhou e, sem notar, se aproximou pegando o livro do chão e pondo-o nas mãos da garota.

"Obrigada", sorriu abraçando o objeto e Gaara a olhou nos olhos. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que eles não tinham cor ou pupilas. "Sou Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer", estendeu uma das mãos.

"Sabaku no Gaara", respondeu fazendo o mesmo gesto. Quando suas mãos se tocaram um arrepio correu pelo corpo de ambos fazendo com que soltassem no mesmo instante.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do ambiente, o garoto olhava para cima enquanto a menina tinha a cabeça baixa. Então o Sabaku resolveu quebrar o clima tenso e fez uma pregunta.

"Você deve gosta muito de livros, não?", uma pena que fora essa a pergunta. É óbvio que ela gostava de livros, caso contrário ela não estaria lá em uma **biblioteca** todos os dias. Enquanto ele se xingava mentalmente –de novo-, ela riu e respondeu simpática.

"Sim, gosto muito deles, me lembram a minha mãe", ela apertou ainda mais o livro contra o corpo e então continuou: "Mas você deve gostar muito deles também, pois sei que está aqui todos os dias".

E agora, o que responder? Não que ele abominasse os livros, só tinha preferencia por filmes baseados nos mesmo, mas é claro que ele não diria que ele ia até lá só para vê-la. Então somente disse um sim meio sussurrado.

"Eu gostaria muito de poder lê-los", por essa ele não esperava. Hinata agora tinha um semblante triste e ele não sabia o que fazer: "Minha mãe sempre os lia para mim quando eu era menor, mas então ela morreu e... Eu só posso toca-los agora".

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Quando havia se transformado em um bom ouvinte, Kami-sama? Geralmente ele sairia do lugar assim que os problemas da pessoa começassem a ser exposto, então o que ele estava fazendo ali? Deveria estar doente – tinha que estar doente, não havia outra explicação, ou melhor, havia outra explicação ele só se recusava a aceitar.

"Você... Eu...", droga, quando ele começou a ter problemas para formular uma frase? "Eu posso lê-los para você", disse por fim com um leve rubor nas bochechas. Que ficaram um pouco mais visíveis quando o sorriso de Hyuuga Hinata ficou maior.

"Sério? Eu adoraria, se não for um incomodo, claro!"

Marcaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte para que o jovem lesse o livro que ela ainda segurava, já que ele tinha que passar no médico.

"O que eu tenho doutor?", perguntou o ruivo recolocando a camiseta. Ele realmente passou no médico para ver que doença ele tinha, porque essa era a única explicação aceitável para seu comportamento fora do padrão.

"Nada, você é um dos poucos jovens de dezesseis anos que possui uma vida tão saudável", elogiou o doutor, mas para o jovem em questão isso não fora um elogio e sim a sentença de morte para sua sanidade.

Quem sabe um psicólogo ou um psiquiatra saberia responder o que ele tinha.

No dia seguinte ele compareceu para o compromisso marcado com a Hyuuga, a alegria dela era tão contagiante e pura que ele voltou no dia seguinte aquele. E no outro, e no outro. Assim seguiram-se os dias dos dois jovens.

Mais de dez livros lidos, mais de dois meses que essa amizade começara e somente na segunda semana do terceiro mês que Gaara se pegou pensando em algo que Hinata falara no dia em que ele disse que leria para ela.

"Como você sabia que eu vinha aqui todos os dias?", perguntou depois de mais um capítulo do décimo segundo livro, lido. Hinata corou mais do que deveria ser permitido.

"...", ele tentou escutar, mas ela falara tão baixo que foi impossível.

"Não escutei"

"É-é que eu con-conseguia sentir... Seu p-perfume", falou dessa vez um pouco mais audível.

"Meu perfume?", perguntou com um sorriso de lado, saber disso o agradara de certa forma.

"Sim, por eu ser cega meus outros sentidos são mais aguçados. E seu perfume é muito bom", disse ainda corada. Ele riu um pouco, já se acostumara em não agir normalmente perto dela. "O que há de engraçado no que eu disse?"

"Nada, é só que eu não uso perfume", explicou e ela quase desmaiou de vergonha. "Bem, já está ficando tarde, amanhã eu continuo", falou depois que olhou para o relógio.

"Hai".

Gaara ia se despedir como de costume – um aperto de mão-, mas a morena o abraçou inesperadamente. Aos poucos ele retribuiu ao abraço e uma sensação de vazio se fez presente quando se separam. Cada um foi para casa, pensativo.

No dia seguinte lá estava o garoto, sentado e com o livro em mãos, mas Hinata não havia chagado ainda. Ele a esperou, depois de duas horas ele foi embora. Ao voltar no outro dia aconteceu à mesma coisa, esperou duas horas e nada. Assim se seguiu o restante do mês, Gaara estava triste se sentia sozinho e um vazio no peito tirava seu sono.

Durante esses dias ele estava mais antissocial do que nunca, além de visivelmente deprimido. O que causava preocupação em seus irmãos, que nunca o haviam visto assim. Exceto no dia em que seus pais morreram.

Ele se sentia um trapo, abandonado a própria sorte feito um cachorro de rua. Droga! Por que isso estava acontecendo com ele? Era por isso que ele não queria ter aproximação com outras pessoas, sabia que não daria certo.

Mas é claro que Kami queria tirar sarro com a cara dele e pôs à bela, pura e inocente Hyuuga em sua vida, fazendo com que seus hábitos e sua rotina mudassem drasticamente. Inferno! Ela não tinha o direito de sumir assim, de repente e deixa-lo preocupado e com o sentimento de solidão tão angustiante.

Viu, era isso que ele estava evitando, nunca tinha se preocupado com ninguém além dele mesmo e agora lá estava o insensível e indiferente Sabaku no Gaara se remoendo com os pensamentos nada positivos em relação ao desaparecimento da garota.

E foi no momento que admitiu estar preocupado e sentindo falta da presença da morena, que o jovem ruivo descobriu a verdadeira razão disso tudo, o verdadeiro significado da garota em sua vida.

Entretanto, descobrir e aceitar são coisas totalmente diferentes, e levando em consideração que o que ele tinha de mal encarado, ela tinha de teimoso. Aceitar que estava apaixonado seria uma missão impossível.

Ou não...

Começo do terceiro mês sem ver a Hyuuga e como todos os dias, ela foi até a maldita biblioteca – mesmo que seu animo e esperança fossem quase nulos. Ao chegar cumprimentou Hikar-san, que estava estranhamente feliz, mas ignorou esse fato.

Seguiu até a seção de mistérios com a monotonia de sempre. Sentou em uma das cadeiras e suspirou, ela não estava lá. Infelizmente, Gaara tinha o mau hábito de nunca observar ao seu redor e por isso não percebeu a presença delicada e sorridente de certa garota.

"Se está cansado, é melhor ir para casa, pode terminar de ler amanhã", qual não foi o choque do ruivo ao ter seus ouvidos preenchidos pela melodiosa voz que tanto sentiu falta. Os olhos dele se esbugalharam e a boca abriu em um quase 'o'.

De inicio ele não acreditou que ela realmente estava ali, sorrindo ao lado dele, pouco depois uma vontade de abraça-la percorreu por todas as células do corpo bem trabalhado do Sabaku. Claro que a vontade foi muito bem reprimida e ele limitou-se em dizer um patético:

"É você mesma?", ela riu fazendo com que o coração –já não tão de gelo assim- dele desse um solavanco. "Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?", perguntou logo em seguida, disfarçando o tom de preocupação – pelo menos era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

"Minha avó adoeceu, então eu tive que ir até Hokkaido, foi tudo muito rápido nem pude me despedir de você, gomen", explicou gentilmente. Ele nada disse, o silencio que se seguiu desconfortável para ambos.

"Paramos em que capítulo, mesmo?", indagou o ruivo para quebrar o gelo, geralmente ele não faria isso, mas seus antigos hábitos deram 'adeus' então tudo bem não agir normalmente.

"Antes de continuar com a leitura...", começou a falar a garota, vermelha por sinal. "Posso te pedir uma coisa?", perguntou com seu rosto adquirindo um tom de vermelho que Gaara nunca tinha visto antes. Ele apenas consentiu com uma monossílaba, estava curioso para saber o que era. "Etto... Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo e eu gostaria de... Queria saber se... Queria saber se eu posso tocar você!", gritou a última parte.

Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada, ele tentou cobrir o rosto com as costas da mão – mesmo sabendo que ninguém veria o pouco rubor em sua face. Maldição! Somente a Hyuuga conseguia causar-lhe essas sensações peculiares e ele aos poucos cedia ao fato de estar gostando dela.

"Que-quero dizer, c-como eu n-não enxergo... O ú-único je-je-jeito de eu "ver" a-algo é to-to-to-tocando", gaguejou tanto que, se ele não soubesse o que ela queria dizer, com certeza ele não entenderia nada.

Como resposta, ele pegou as mãos da Hyuuga e as colocou sobre seu rosto, só não disse nada por receio de acabar gaguejando – o que ele achava patético (em todo mundo, menos na Hinata, nela ele achava uma graça (agr! Ele tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas)).

Hinata sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela garganta, havia descoberto recentemente que o ruivo era muito mais que um amigo ou alguém que simplesmente lia uma história ou outra. Durante o tempo em que passou com a avó, sentiu muita falta do Sabaku, no começo achou que era porque ele era muito gentil em ler os livros para ela.

Somente depois que sua vozinha conversou com ela sobre seu falecido avô, foi que percebera que na verdade seus sentimentos por Gaara eram outros. Era algo muito maior e mais apavorante, ela o amava e morria de medo de não ser correspondida.

Voltando ao presente momento, a pobre morena tremia enquanto tocava os fios ruivos do garoto – só sabia que eram dessa cor, pois ele uma vez lhe dissera. Depois de tatear as têmporas e a testa do Sabaku mais novo, a morena passou os dedos pela superfície do nariz dele e dos olhos verde-água (que se encontravam fechados, demonstrando o quanto ele apreciava o toque).

Quando ela estava preste a tocar-lhe nos lábios, o ruivo segurou as mãos dela e disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Espere, deixe-me toca-la também!", certo, de onde saiu àquela frase nem mesmo ele sabia, mas sentia uma necessidade tão grande de senti-la. A garota sentiu o coração parar por um segundo e depois acelerar novamente, assentiu.

Agora ele também passava os dedos pela face corada da Hyuuga, olhos fechados e várias sensações percorrendo o corpo de ambos. Estavam tão distraídos com um toque um do outro, que não notaram que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Até que os dedos dela o tocaram nos lábios e os dedos dele tocaram os dela. A respiração entrecortada e misturada, à distância sendo anulada e os dedos substituídos pelos lábios.

O primeiro beijo da vida dela, quem sabe fosse também o dele?

Quanto durou, nenhum dos dois sabia, mas fora tempo suficiente para deixa-los ofegantes. Somente em seu interior eles tinham consciência do quanto ansiavam por aquele contato. Quando ela finalmente teve a coragem de quebrar o silêncio que se formara depois do beijo, a única coisa que saiu foi um 'gomen' em um tom meio arfante.

"Desculpar-te pelo que, pelo beijo?", ela assentiu ainda envergonhada. "Não sei se você sabe, Hinata, mas é necessário mais de uma pessoa para um beijo e eu com certeza te beijei também", um súbito surto de loucura era a explicação que ele queria para ter feito o que fez, mas quem ele estava querendo enganar? Sabia perfeitamente bem, que o motivo era outro.

E finalmente ele viu que não tinha como fugir ou fingir que não sentia nada por ela. Aceitou seus –ainda estranhos- sentimentos e resolveu contar para ela.

"Hinata, tenho algo para te dizer", começou colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da garota e a olhou nos olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não o estaria vendo. "Quando você sumiu, senti um vazio no peito, senti sua falta e isso quase me deixou louco. Você faz com que eu sinta coisas que nunca imaginei sentir".

Atônita, Hinata estava atônita. Gaara acabar de descrever o que ela mesma sentia e no momento ela estava muito feliz por isso. Significava que ele também gostava dela, não havia nada que pudesse deixa-la mais feliz, ou melhor, havia o Sabaku acabara de fazê-lo.

No momento em que a Hyuuga estava distraida, Gaara se aproximou e selou os lábios dela com os seus. Pega de surpresa ela demorou a reagir, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo. Quando se separaram, novamente ofegantes, o ruivo falou:

"Tenho que terminar de ler o livro para você", ainda de olhos fechados ela sorriu e assentiu.

Gaara terminou de ler o livro, mas depois desse veio outro, outro e mais outro. E ele continuaria lendo para ela sempre, enquanto Kami permitisse. Ah! E Ele com certeza ele permitiria que durasse longos anos.

* * *

><p>Como disse antes, ficou estranho do começo e piorou no final. Mas espero reviews, nem que seja para apedrejar ;)<p> 


End file.
